


Well Met

by LandBeyondtheForest



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBeyondtheForest/pseuds/LandBeyondtheForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill meets Ronan's Elvish wife after the Accuser's failed attack on Xandar.  I don't actually know what I'm doing here and apologize ahead of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Met

“They call me Star-Lord,” said Peter as he placed his hands on his hips, striking what he thought was a heroic pose. Ronan’s wife stared at him blankly and Peter’s face fell.

“Oh, come on. Really?” he said with exasperation. “Never heard of me?”

“No. But you are well met, Star-Lord.” The lady straightened herself and Peter realized she was actually a bit taller than him.

“I am Idril,” she said impressively.

“Oh good,” laughed Peter. “This isn’t so awkward since I don’t know who you are, either.” Idril looked surprised briefly but then her face was split with a grin and she laughed.

“I like you, Star-Lord, you should come sit with me.” Ronan, who had been standing to one side in an honest effort to be less intrusive than normal, looked absolutely gobsmacked but quickly found his voice.

“This is the one who stopped me on Xandar!” he roared.

“Oh yes,” said Idril as she turned to Peter. “How did you manage that, Star-Lord? I should thank you.”

“He distracted me,” offered Ronan.

“But how?” asked Idril. Ronan didn’t speak so Peter did.

“With my sweet moves,” said Peter and he started to charleston. Idril glanced at her husband who was adamantly avoiding her gaze and then she laughed loudly.

“Why husband,” she said, catching her breath. “How did he know your one weakness?” She kept trying to compose herself but continued to giggle at intervals.

“Yeah, I don’t really get it either,” said Peter, coming to a stand still. “Do the Kree not dance or something?”

“Not like Terrans,” said Idril breathlessly. Idril’s laughter was contagious and Peter snickered.

“Wife, please!” blurted Ronan finally. Idril wiped a tear from her eye and turned to her husband.

“I’m sorry, Ronan. I hadn’t heard anything so humorous in at least a decade," said Idril.  "Come, Star-Lord, show me another dance of Terra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idril is based on Tolkien's elves, which is why her name is taken from Tolkien. I guess because I totally ship Ronan with Thranduil. Try to figure that one out. I'm not sure if I'm actually going to make this a story or not.


End file.
